coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7054 (13th April 2009)
Plot Ken tries to convince Martha of his feelings for her. Gary denies stealing Bill's tools and is surprised when David provides a false alibi. Audrey learns that Ted knew about Ken and Martha's "affair". Martha feels violated by Ken's betrayal and is stunned when he declares his love. Gail's proud of David's "honesty". Gary remains sceptical despite David saying he wants to stop fighting. Deirdre tells Blanche about her argument with Ken and decides to cut him some slack. Ken tries to persuade Martha that she wants him as much as he wants her. Teresa tries to trick Minnie into giving her money from the till. Amber restrains Teresa whilst Minnie goes for Darryl. Martha's angered to discover that Deirdre still doesn't know about her relationship with Ken. Ken's shocked to see Audrey and Ted have witnessed everything. Martha cycles off. Maria's jealous when Natasha receives a bouquet from Tony, so agrees to a drink with Tom. Darryl's attempts to remove Teresa from the shop result in smashed stock. Finally shut outside, Teresa hammers the door. Dev threatens to call the police if Teresa doesn't get a taxi and go home. She chooses the taxi. Ted's worried that Audrey will reveal the truth to Deirdre but Audrey keeps quiet. Tom shows his new designs to Maria but is hurt when she wants Tony to check them. The taxi returns with Teresa leaving Dev no choice but to let her stay in the shop flat. Audrey threatens to tell Deirdre everything if she sees Ken with Martha again. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker Guest cast *Martha Fraser - Stephanie Beacham *Minnie Chandra - Poppy Jhakra Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *The Jackson Centre - Bar, foyer, dressing room and exterior Notes *Two speaking characters in the episode are not credited - the man who delivers Tony Gordon's flowers to Natasha Blakeman and the actor who praises Martha Fraser's performance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken tries to convince Martha of his feelings for her, but their exchange does not go unnoticed; Teresa causes a scene at the kebab shop; and Gary grows suspicious of David's goodwill. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,500,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2009 episodes